Obesity is a major health problem in the United States and other countries. The National Health and Nutrition Examination Survey (1988-1994) reported that approximately 20-25% of Americans are obese, while another study estimated the percentage of overweight Americans to be between 60% and 65% (Flegal K M, Carroll M D, Ogden C L, Johnson C L “Prevalence and trends in obesity among US adults, 1999-2000” JAMA 2002; 288:1723-1727). Obesity can cause numerous health problems, including diabetes, degenerative joint disease, hypertension, and heart disease. Weight reduction can be achieved by increased caloric expenditure through exercise and/or by reduced caloric consumption through diet. However, in most cases, weight gain often recurs and improvements in related co-morbidities are often not sustained.
Surgical procedures present an increasingly common solution for obese patients. Surgical procedures include, for example, stapled gastroplasty, banded gastroplasty, gastric banding, gastric bypass surgery, and bilopancreatic bypass. However, these surgical procedures are invasive, risky and expensive to perform, and many patients regain a substantial portion of the lost weight.
Gastrostomy is an alternative to these procedures for weight loss management. New methods of connecting the gastrostomy tubes originating in the stomachs of patients to ports which control the movement of material from the stomach to the outside world. The present invention describes embodiments directed to such skin ports.